Tom
Tom is the main protagonist in the Adventures of Tom series. He is considered to be a superhero, although he does not appear to have any powers apart from possible teleportation skills. Biography Early Life Although Tom's life prior to AOT1 is never mentioned, it is implied that he lives with his father James and his mother and sister. Tom's father was a superhero like him, but it is unclear as to whether Tom and the rest of the family were aware of this. Because of his life as a hero, Tom's father probably wasn't around very often to spend time with his family. Tom showed that he was close to his father however when he expressed a great deal of pain at the news of his death. It was his father's demise that drove him to becoming a superhero. The Adventures of Tom I Introduction and Injury Tom's first appearance was in The Adventures of Tom I. He was first seen when instructed on what to do in order to complete his mission. His first line is 'I can't climb that wall'. He then attempted the assault-course style mission, and failed in various ways at almost every hurdle. While traversing a rope wall, he was briefly chased by an Evil Wizard. Soon after this, he attempted to slide down a rope. He failed and injured his coccyx, as well as scraping the skin off of his right hand. These injuries were actually sustained by the actor, Tom Houlton, but this was worked into the story of the film. Through this hardship, he eventually continued his quest (while complaining about the pain he was in) and succeeded in climbing up to a slide and sliding down it. The Adventures of Tom II Flashback to Childhood At the beginning of the film, Tom's mother realised that his sister Maisie was missing and called him. Tom arrived on the scene via what seemed to be teleportation. His mother then exclaimed 'You're magic as well as powerful?'. Soon after this he had a flashback, showing his childhood trauma when his mother announced that his father had been killed by an 'evil villain'. The scene ended with Tom claiming that he would avenge his fallen father and 'fight evil forever'. Encounter with Evil Villain #1 After infiltrating the base of his sister's kidnappers, Tom burst in with his old friend Katie. The leader, known simply as Evil Villain #1 already knew of Tom, and said 'finally, you have fallen into my trap', implying that the two had some sort of history. After a brief confrontation, Evil Villain #1 sets his 'Pet' Robert upon Katie, who viciously clawed her to death. This enraged Tom, who chased Evil Villain #1 out of the base and axed him to death. He then turned to the camera and premiered his catchphrase 'that's another one sorted'. Tom returned home with his sister and Robert (the family named him Pet), who had had an apparent change of heart and was now allied with Tom. From just after her death, Tom showed no signs of mourning for the loss of his best friend Katie. The Adventures of Tom III The Death of His Family and Return of Evil Guy #1 Tom returned from a 'winter run' to find a note from his arch rival Evil Villain #1 (renamed Evil Guy #1), stating that he had killed Tom's mother and sister just so he could fight Tom. Tom once again displayed his incredible lack of emotion (he didn't even seem phased by the death of his entire family) and later attended the fight. Tom began the fight well, managing to force Evil Guy #1 into submission. However, the villain then called in his apprentice, who proved to much for Tom. Tom was beaten repeatedly with a squash racket before running away. Training and Final Battle With Evil Guy #1 After a short monologue stating how he needed to improve in order to beat Evil Guy #1 and his apprentice, Tom encountered Supa Kold Ice-Cream and Lil Lollipop Like Man, two mysterious 'chavs' who claimed that they could help Tom. However, the duo changed their minds after Tom attempted to explain to them his situation. He won the two back over when he promised them 10 cigarettes in exchange for their training. After an extensive amount of basic combat training, Tom decided he was ready to fight Evil Guy #1 again (despite gaining 12 stone in the process). The final battle began with Tom facing off against The Apprentice. The brief fight left both combatants injured and down for the count. Supa Kold and Lil Lollipop then took over and intimidated The Apprentice until he backed up to a flight of stairs and fell down. Tom took his opportunity and chased after Evil Guy #1. Evil Guy #1 began to talk to Tom, reminding him of how he killed all of his family and friends in order to enrage him. He then asked Tom whether he planned to kill him and Tom replied that he had already killed him in the previous film. After a long session of hurling cuddly toys at eachother, Tom bested Evil Guy #1. He was just about to finish Evil Guy #1 off when the villain kicked him in the face. Tom fell to the floor and was seemingly beaten to death with a teddy bear. On his way out of the door, Evil Guy #1 used Tom's catchphrase. Immediately, a hand grasped the villain's shoulder and shouted 'how dare you use my catchphrase?'. Tom pushed him behind a door (the same door that Evil Guy #1 crushed Tom's mother behind) and slammed it on him 5 times, until he ceased to make any sound. Tom exited and then quickly returned with The Apprentice's squash racket. He beat the corpse with it and then killed The Apprentice by punching him in the face when he ran into the room. The film ended with Tom uttering a modification of his catchphrase: 'That's one... two sorted!' The Adventures of Tom IV 'The Place Where I Teach People to Be Superheros Like Me' Club After telling Pet about how his life as a superhero began, Tom was given the news that Pet would not be returning from his holiday in Africa for another two weeks. Because of this, he told the chavs that they would have to stay with him to keep him company until then. However, when they begin to annoy him he killed them both with his new gun. When inspecting the corpses Tom had a realisation that he would not be alive forever and that he should train another to follow in his footsteps. He decided to create a club named 'The Place Where I Teach People to Be Superheros Like Me'. For the first (and only) club session, Tom had gained four recruits; Jared, Evil Guy #1 Junior, Lucy and Silence. Tom's training program consisted of Judo, running, an awkward 'Q and A' session (in which Tom shot Jared in the leg) and a deathmatch. During the deathmatch, Silence shot herself and Lucy was killed by Evil Guy #1 Junior. Evil Guy shot Jared in the other leg and was about to finish him off when Tom intervened. Showdown with Evil Guy #1 Junior After preventing Evil Guy #1 Junior from killing Jared, Tom took the two remaining fighters to a different location and announced to them that he had decided he would like two successors instead of just one. However, Evil Guy was not happy with this. After a long spoken battle between Tom and Evil Guy (ending in Tom announcing proudly that he killed his best friends the morning prior to the session), the fight began. Jared stepped in to help Tom but was killed by Evil Guy #1 Junior. While Evil Guy was occupied, Tom knocked him to the floor. When Evil Guy spoke about how everyone in the films apart from Pet had died because of Tom, he replied 'nobody's perfect' and shot the boy. While delivering his catchphrase to the camera, Evil Guy shouted 'that's not even a good catchphrase, man!'. Tom shot and killed the boy and spoke his famous words. The Adventures of Tom V Supposed Other-Worldy Experience At the beginning of AOTV, Tom ignorantly became the victim of a group of assassins known as The Cult of Pet, who mistook him for a man named Joe Tippet. The cult planned to send a pretend ghost of Frank Tippet, Joe's deceased father to him and lure him into a trap in an attempt to take his life. Because Tom himself had a recently deceased father and is infamous for not being particularly bright, he took the bait that the assassins had left for Tippet when he was approached by Carrot, who was pretending to be Tippet's father's ghost. Because Carrot had never seen Tippet, he was none the wiser to the fact that the man he was talking to was not the correct man. Carrot told Tom that he had left something in the garden for his son to find (which Tom interpreted to be a letter). Assassination Attempts While searching for what he though was a note left by his dead father in his back garden, there were four attempts on Tom's life. Assassination Attempt 1: Parsnip The first attempt was carried out by the presumed leader of The Cult of Pet, Parsnip. Parsnip hid behind a tree in Tom's garden and aimed at him through the scope on a home-made Sniper rifle. When Tom happened to encounter a friend in his garden and struck up a conversation about flowers, Parsnip climbed into a tree and tried once more to aim at Tom. The assassin then managed to knock his rifle off of the branch and subsequently fell himself after reaching down in an attempt to retrieve it. Tom was oblivious to this event. Assassination Attempt 2: Carrot While Tom was seemingly searching through some grass for the letter, Carrot ran at him from behind. As Carrot lept towards Tom in an attempt to take him down, Tom moved to his left and Carrot crashed to the ground. Tom remained oblivious to this attempt also. Assassination Attempt 3: Peas and Cabbage While seemingly pondering where he should search next, Peas, who was crouching above Tom on a climbing frame along with Cabbage, slipped and kicked Tom in the head. The duo then proceeded to climb down and kick Tom from both sides. Tom proceeded to run away and the two assassins chased after him until he turned and knocked both of them to the ground. The duo then slithered into a nearby hedge and Tom ran off screaming. Assassination Attempt 4: Harry 'Tourettes' Potter While Tom was taking a break from searching outside, he began to hear strange noises and notice things moving in his bedroom. Harry 'Tourettes' Potter, the fifth and final assassin of The Cult of Pet soon revealed himself from under his Invisibility Cloak and fired the Killing Curse at Tom, who managed to dodge it. Harry then explained his condition to Tom and how it meant that he fired random and uncontrollable spells at rather innapropriate moments. During this speech, he fired another Killing Curse, which happened to kill a dog. Harry subsequently broke down and explained how he had killed his parents and Professor Dumbledore and blamed it on Voldemort. He also told Tom that he 'needed some help'. During this emotional speech, Potter accidentally blasted himself with one last Avada Kedavra curse and killed himself instantly. Tom, rather stunned, left the room and continued his search outdoors. Showdown With the Cult of Pet Upon returning to his garden to continue his search for his father's lost item, Tom encountered the Cult of Pet. Toms questioned them about their referring to him as Mr. Tippet, and the following conversation unveiled that the cult had in fact gone after the wrong man. The cult then asked Tom whether he was up for fighting anyway, and the showdown began. Cabbage and Peas began the onslaught by attacking Tom with a rat and a spider respectively. Peas then attacked Tom with a battle-axe, against which Tom defended himself with a butcher's knife that he found on the floor. After disarming her, Tom slashed her face with his weapon. Cabbage then began firing bullets from what appeared to be a water pistol at Tom, who deflected them with the blade of his knife. Cabbage became tired of this bizarre shoot-out and threw her weapon at Tom. This left her defenceless and allowed Tom to lunge at her with his weapon, knocking her to the ground also. Parsnip then stepped up, armed with a pistol. He fired at Tom's knife, disarming him and then approached Tom with his pistol drawn. Before Parsnip could fire however, Tom produced a large stick from behind his back, which he swung and hit Parsnip in the face, knocking him out. The Cult's only conscious member Carrot, who had casually watched the entire battle from the side-lines, then stepped up armed with a sword. In an attempt to make the fight a little fairer, Carrot handed Tom the casing to his sword to defend himself with. Tom did not regard this as a sufficient tool to fight with, however. Despite his complaints, a fierce dual ensued with both combatants showing impressive sword-wielding ability. Upon spotting an opening in Carrot's defence, Tom struck the boy in the face. Carrot did not take any damage, only losing his cigarette. This enraged the boy however, who subsequently attacked Tom more violently than before, managing to force the hero to the ground. Carrot then swung his sword at Tom's face from above, but was blocked by the sword's casing that Tom had managed to retrieve. After a powerful struggle, both weapons were thrown from the combatants hands, who subsequently scrabbled to retrieve them. Carrot grabbed the discarded butcher's knife, but was stabbed through the chest by Tom who had retrieved the sword before Carrot could strike. Though wounded, this impalement did not kill Carrot, who stumbled over to the rest of the Cult of Pet, the other three members having returned to consciousness. In a desperate move, the four surviving members of the Cult ran at Tom, who killed them one by one with Parsnip's discarded handgun. In typical Tom fashion, the hero then turned to the camera to utter his catchphrase (as well as a few extra words on the subject): "That's another one sorted! Well actually, it's four, and then, well... Well it's five if you count Harry Potter as well, Harry "Tourrettes' Potter. And, well in a way a dog was shot as well, I mean I didn't do that but it was shot, it was killed. And then yeah so in a way, that's six really... And one that I didn't kill." Personality and Traits "Why do I still keep saving people?" - Tom, The Adventures of Tom II During the first film, Tom was very reluctant to do anything active. He claimed that he couldn't do many things. Once he had hurt himself, he became even less enthusiastic about that task at hand, letting out angry and despairing grunts in response to certain challenges. In AOT2, Tom was portrayed as being more enthusiastic about his work, but very cocky. He considered himself to be the best superhero, even though had displayed no special powers. There are hints in AOT2 that Tom might be slightly sadistic and homicidal. One example was during the final battle when he held an axe up to the camera and smiled, then repeatedly hit Evil Guy #1 with it while screaming 'die, die!' Tom was portrayed similarly in AOT3 but there are times when he seems much younger and more innocent than before (although he announced that he got 'held up in traffic', implying, considering that all of his adult relatives are dead by this point, that he has a driver's license, making him atleast 17 years old). Tom was more courtious in this film, thanking the chavs who trained him for their help. Tom's personality changes dramatically during the final battle, in which he becomes a dark and almost serious character. His homicidal and sadistic tendancies arose again at the end of this film when he crushed Evil Guy #1 behind a door and then battered his corpse with a squash racket. Tom seemed to have grown up in AOT4. He commanded many people about what to do in certain situations. However, this tied in with him becoming the leader of his new club. Tom's sadistic tendancies are incredibly apparent in AOT4. During the deathmatch that he hosted, he can be seen looking gripped by the violence at the side-lines. He also shot and killed many people very casually, with no signs of remorse whatsoever. Lack of Emotion Tom experiences an incredibly high death count through the Adventures of Tom series, including his entire family and his best friend, as well as all of his enemies so far. *During his flashback in AOT2, Tom expressed some grief at the death of his father when he began to cry. He then asked whether his mother had any chocolate. *When his best friend Katie was killed in AOT2, Tom cried 'no!' and requested that they take the fight 'outside'. This was the only grief he expressed towards her death. *At the beginning of AOT3, the remaining members of Tom's family, his sister and mother, were slaughtered mercilessly by Evil Guy #1. When Tom found out about this he showed no signs of any grief whatsoever, and seemed more bothered by the return of his rival. *Even though Tom didn't experience the death of anyone close to him in AOT4 (because they had all perished prior to this movie), he showed no emotion for any of the many deaths in the film and killed or shot many people very casually. Personal Appearance *In AOT1, Tom's hair was medium-length and messy. In AOT2 it was cut short. In AOT3 it was quite long and in AOT4 it was a medium length again. *Tom's voice broke between AOT3 and 4. Actor Tom is played by Tom Houlton. To view his page, click here. Trivia * Tom is considered a superhero, even though he has never displayed any special abilities, except one account of possible teleportation. * In AOT1, Tom named a playground rocking horse Frank. * Tom sports a lot of brand-name surf clothing in the films. In AOT1, he wears a Ripcurl shirt with Saltrock shorts. In AOT2 and 3 he wears Saltrock shirts. * In AOT3 he announced that he got 'held up in traffic', implying, considering that all of his adult relatives are dead by this point, that he has a driver's license, making him atleast 17 years old. Inconsistencies * In AOT2, Tom occasionally puts on a pair of sunglasses. These are not seen again until the end of AOT4. * In AOT3, Tom claims that he weighs 18 and a half stone after his training. However, this would make him morbidly obese and he would struggle to move. This is certainly not the case. Category:Characters in the Adventures of Tom Series Category:Protagonists in the Adventures of Tom Series Category:Characters in 'The Place Where I Teach People to Be Superheroes Like Me' Club